


L'manberg: A Revolution

by SunOfIcarus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP War, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunOfIcarus/pseuds/SunOfIcarus
Summary: The Dream SMP War, but partly inspired by the actual war, and partly inspired by Hamilton songs!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Explanation!

Hello everyone! I usually hate when people make their first chapter an explanation of the work, but I thought it might be necessary before I started.

Is this directly what happened in the war? No. Is it directly Hamilton? Also no!

A heads up, there's no direct correlation between players and the characters from the musical. I'm more using the songs as guidelines for the plot. so if I make players two people who are in a relationship in the musical (for example, Hamilton and Eliza), I am not implying any sort of romantic involvement!! The only relationship that I am considering adding to this story is Wilbur and Nikki. No player is a specific character, either. If Wilbur plays the role Washington has in a song, he may play the role Hamilton has in the next! Whatever makes the story flow nicely.

Although I'll be doing my best to keep the songs in the order they happened in the musical, I won't be using every song. I can't even begin to think of a proper plotline for The Reynolds Pamphlet, and I'd really enjoy if I didn't have to think of a plotline for it. I'm only using the songs that I think work well with the Dream SMP War!

Thank you all for giving me a shot with this! I promise I won't throw it away, lol


	2. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Declaration of Independance is newly signed, and Tommy is eager to prove himself.

“This is our shot, Tubbo!” Tommy yells in excitement. He excitedly places his copy of the Declaration of Independance on the table.

“I mean, it really doesn’t seem like something to be excited about,” Tubbo replies timidly. “Going to war with Dream really, really isn’t, like, a benefit for L’manberg.”

Tommy huffs as he leans back in his chair. “You don’t understand, Tubbo. This is our chance to prove ourselves! Everyone calls us ‘children’ all the time, but now?” He points aggressively towards the paper on the table. “If we fight in this war, Tubbo, we can prove that we’re so much more than that.”

Tubbo shrugs as Fundy comes over and places some mugs on the table.

“Hard alcohol, I like it.”

“Soda, Tommy. Soda.” Fundy sits down with a huff. “You’re going to get in trouble if you keep joking about doing illegal stuff so loudly.”

“We won’t need to worry about the law once we’re soldiers, Fundy.”

“Actually, I think we’ll need to worry about it more-”

“Not the point,” he says, raising his hand. He takes a swig before slamming the mug back on the table. “What have we been doing all this time? Farming? Bee keeping?”  
“I actually like bee keeping-”

“We can do so much more than that, now! I have the ability to fight, I’ve just never been able to use it before. But now that we’re fighting against that Dream bastard, I can show everyone, _everyone,_ that I’m so much more than just a carrot farmer.”

He swings his hand towards Tubbo. “And what about you, Tubbo? Aren’t you tired of people treating you like you’re weak? We can finally show them all that we’re not just children!”

“We sort of are, though, Tommy,” Tubbo says.

Tommy huffs. “We don’t have to be! C’mon, Tubbo, I know you’re so much smarter than that. You have the brains! You’re so tactical, and you’re letting them reduce you to a child?”

Tubbo straightens. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean, when you put it like that, I guess you do have a point-”

“And you, Fundy!”

Fundy’s ears twitch. “Tommy, I already know-”

“You were one of the first citizens of L’manberg! And now look at you,” he says, waving a vague hand towards him. “People treat you like you’re nothing. Like- like you’re just a weakling!”

Tommy takes another long drink before continuing. “This war means we can prove ourselves. Imagine if we were able to take on Dream and his crew. No one would ever say any shit about us ever again.”

“Quite bold words for a kid, Tommy.”

“I bet I could get an adult’s opinion! One that's better than yours, Fundy.” Tommy frantically looks around room before his face lights up. “You! Hey, you!”

The man looks at him shocked. Dark, curly hair and dark glasses that rest on his face. “Uh, yeah?” His voice is deep and rolls off of his tongue.

“What’s your name?”

The man stares at Tommy before glancing at the others.

“Tommy, please,” Fundy begins, before the man interrupts.

“Eret, why do you ask?”

Tommy nods, oddly serious. “I’ve seen you in the fields with me a few times. You’re a farmer too, right?”

He nods.

“Don’t you want to be more than that, though? Show everyone what you’re really made of?”

“ _Tommy_ ,” Fundy hisses, reaching out an arm to pull the boy back into his chair, but Eret just laughs.

“Depends.”

Tommy points an aggressive finger towards the paper on the table. “This war, this battle with Dream. Do you think we could do something? Become something bigger than we already are?”

An eyebrow quirks up from behind the man’s glasses. He pauses, seemingly glazing over the document on the table. Then, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure we could.”

“Exactly!” Tommy yells excitedly. “What the hell are we all waiting for, then?” Wasting no time, he lifts himself off of the seat.

“Tommy-” Tubbo starts as Tommy pulls him up by the shirt sleeve and pulls him out the doors. “Tommy! Slow down, just give me a moment-” His voice fades out of sight as the doors swing shut.

“Jesus,” Fundy mumbles. He turns to the man, Eret, with a frown. “Sorry about that. He’s a bit… excitable.”

He shrugs. “It doesn’t bother me. Quite the opposite, actually. He has a point. This could be an opportunity.” He turns to Fundy and smiles. “Do you mind if I follow you all around? It’s quite an inspirational group you have.”

Fundy stares before sighing. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I suppose I could use someone else to keep Tommy from getting into trouble.

They can still hear Tommy’s yells as they exit the doors.

A laugh of possibility.

A call for revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short or a bit rushed, school has started in full for me, so I haven't had as much time as of late. Feel free to leave comments if you enjoyed, or if you have anything you think I could do better!
> 
> Stay hydrated <3


End file.
